warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected
It is spreading. You can not fight it. Nothing will ever be the same. Infected is a two-book series by Mistybird. Infected is book one. Prologue They have no idea. He thought, his plans swirling in his mind. All he'd need was one special cat, and then game over. He would win. He would have- everything he could of ever wanted and more. "We have her blood." spluttered one of his weak little pawns. Yes, useless they'd be once his plot went into action. Once his plot went into action, unless one of them showed fighting potential, they'd all be dead. "Good. Tomorrow, it will start." A cold silence lingered in the cave where he worked. "Well then!" he snarled at the cat who had the bloody leaf, "Get on with it! You know what you have to do!" The small cat stood there, skinny figure trembling, then bounded off with the rest following closely behind the tom. All that was left was a ginger she-cat. He had a soft spot for this certain she-cat, and once his plan was in action, she'd love him just as much. He supposed kits would help him continue his rule over the Clans. "What would you like?" He asked softly. He had high hopes that the she-cat would never ask for anything extreme. "I-I'm feeling lonely, I guess.." She replied. It was clear she didn't trust him, but she was lonely. "I'll stay with you if you'd like.." She shook her head sadly. Nothing would make her want to spend time with him, he could tell. But this would change her mind. Oh yes it would. He would be in control. Of. Everything. Chapter One "Mistypaw. Mistyyyypaw. You have to get up at dawn." "Shut up, I'm sleeping," Mistypaw mumbled. The other she-cat, a pale brown tabby named Pinepaw, rolled her eyes. "Well it's dawn, and you're on Dawn Patrol with Grassfire. And I don't think anyone likes a grumpy Grassfire." Pinepaw sniggered, to the annoyance of her sleepy friend. "I don't think anyone likes a grumpy me either, but I guess I absolutely, truly, positively have to get up.." Mistypaw whined, rather childishly. Pinepaw giggled, then grabbed Mistypaw by the scruff and dragged her outside. "Nooooo! I need to sleep!" Mistypaw yowled dramatically. When Pinepaw let go and Mistypaw finally got to her paws, she was met with the disapproving glance of Grassfire. He had become a warrior a quarter moon ago, which fed his arrogance even more. He seemed to be content thinking he was better then everyone, so he could boss around whoever he pleased. The other apprentice there, Birchpaw, was staring at her - she could not tell what his emotion was, his eyes were blank. She shivered at the cold breeze of a leaf-fall morning. The trees were a beautiful golden color. "Let's go." Grassfire growled, interrupting Mistypaw's train of thought. "We're getting ready, no need to growl." came the calm voice of Applesong, the calm and collected warrior Grassfire went crazy for. He looked at her, happy that she even acknowledged him, which was unusual. The patrol trotted out of camp. "Let's split up and go to the BlazingClan and LightningClan border, then we'll meet up at TwolegPlace. Applesong and I will go to the BlazingClan border." "Shouldn't we stay with the warriors?" Birchpaw questioned. "Don't you need experience being a warrior?" Grassfire shot back. "We're apprentices!" the young tom protested weakly. "Just go and stop whining!" Applesong gave the apprentices a sympathetic look, and padded off with the tom. "Off you go." Chapter Two - StarClan, why do I have to hunt with him? Pinepaw would be perfectly fine with going back to her nest to get some sleep. Things didn't really go Pinepaw's way that morning. She was starting to trot back to her den to go sleep some more, when her mentor called, "Not so fast, Pinepaw. Hunting. Remember when you put red ants in Mistypaw's nest?" Pinepaw nodded, "This is your punishment." Pinepaw let out a groan. Hunting until twilight? She had to get the worst punishment. "Can't I just.. Um.. Remove the elders ticks?" Pinepaw sighed. Redleaf gave her a hard stare, which clearly meant no. "And by the way, you're hunting with Foxpaw." This was not how Pinepaw planned to spend her day. Foxpaw had a major crush on her, and he took to flirting with her constantly. Better to be alone, where she could hunt without being interrupted. "Hey, beautiful." he purred. "Hi." Pinepaw meowed dryly. Foxpaw smiled at her. The tom was handsome, and had no idea why Pinepaw wasn't head over paws in love with him. She was flooded by compliments from the tom until Pinepaw scented prey, and ran off. "Whoa, where are you going? I only got in trouble purposely to be with you.." then Foxpaw cursed like he'd told a huge secret. When Pinepaw came back with a mouse, she mewed sarcastically, "Got into trouble purposely? So smooth, Foxpaw." "Feisty, aren't you." he teased. Pinepaw glared at him. "Just get hunting or I have to do this with you tomorrow." "I'm perfectly fine with being with you tomorrow." "Just. Start. Hunting." "Argh, fine." Pinepaw breathed a sigh of relief. Foxpaw darted away into the Forest, while she slipped away to the moor. Pinepaw wasn't really an appropriate name for her, as she'd prefer treeless hills any day. A clump of rabbits were gnawing on a patch of dandelion. She sensed a hawk circling them. The hawk swooped down, and it's sharp talons grazed the dandelion path. Then the hawk flew away with a rabbit. A couple of the rabbits made the mistake of fleeing towards her. She bit one's neck, then raced into the other's path and snapped it's spine. A few rabbits later, Foxpaw's bright ginger pelt came into sight, "Amazing hunter, yes you are." Pinepaw flared at him with the most anger she could muster, the tom shrunk away, leaving her to catch more prey. ~~ At twilight, they had caught enough prey for a feast. Thirteen mice, ten voles, eighteen various types of birds, and ten rabbits. "I'm back." Pinepaw muttered breathlessly. Eat, and go to her den and sleep. That was Pinepaw's plan. Chapter Three - Mistypaw's Wrath "Listen," Mistypaw growled, "If you don't get off of me ''right ''now, I'll rip you into, hm, a hundred pieces or so? Yeah, that sounds about right." (sorry, guys! I'm editing it right now, so it may seem a little weird C:)